theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Oboro Nara
Oboro Nara is a Genin level Ninja Level from the Nara clan in Konoha. He is considered skilled among the new genin Appearance Relatively normal composition, Oboro has dark Medium-short hair. He has vagrant blue-purple eyes, which compliment his face quite nicely. He is usually seen wearing casual clothes, such as a dark, light jacket and some grey pants. His sandals are nice dark blue color. He wears his headband on his Right arm. Personality Oboro is overall a very calm and understanding person. He never shows stark emotions on a normal basis. Despite this, he can be what would be described as “warm” to his teammates and “friends.” He is also very respectful to those above him both in rank and age, which has been called one of his many redeeming qualities. He is also very observant and analytical, making note of small irregularities. He is also dedicated to his training, making sure he completes it before deciding to move on to something else. History Oboro is a young Ninja from the Nara Clan Like many clans after the war, the Nara clan was in shambles. Oboro’s father took it upon himself to help rebuild the Nara, becoming the new Clan leader. Even though his father couldn’t spend much time with him due to his busy schedule, Oboro looked up to him and decided to become a ninja like his father. After a few years, he became ready to enter the academy. This was put on hold, however, seeing as he now needed to help around the house, since his Mother had fallen gravely ill. After realizing that he would need some sort of money to help his mother through her hard times, Oboro takes it upon himself to join the ninja academy, leaving his mother temporarily behind, to help on his path to become a ninja. Throughout the academy days, Oboro gained Noteworthy results, quickly propelling him to his graduation as a Genin. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Element Release Element Name: Fire Release *'Fire Release Techniques' **'D – Fire Release: Fire Protective Ring: '''The User conjures up a small ring of fire used for protective purposes. The Fire reaches high, but not manageable, temperatures. When messing with the user’s concentration, the technique can be dissipated. **'D – Fire Release: Fire Ball:' The user shoots out a small fire ball with a diameter of around 1 meter, slowly incinerating its target. **'D'' –Fire Style: Mist Covering Technique: '''The user spews a highly flammable gas out of his lungs. Once the gas comes into contact with sparks or fire, it turns into a medium size fireball. **E – Fire release: Illumine:' Creates a spherical orb of fire. This technique has no other side effects except for serving as a light source. Oboro can use it to elongate shadows for his Shadow Techniques. *'Shadow Techniques''' **'DShadow Possession: '''As a member of the Nara clan, this is a natural born technique. Allows the user to cast out his shadow until it comes into contact with the target. Once connected, the target must mirror the actions and movements made by the user. The Shadow can stretch out for as long as it’s Surface Area allows. **'C Shadow Neck Binding''' – Once the users shadow comes in contact with the targets, a shadow hand-like feature runs up the target, slowly strangling them. *'General/Miscellaneous Techniques ' **'E Transformation:' Transforms the user into any type of being or object the user desires. While it’s usually not suitable for any type of combat, it can be adjusted for other purposes. **'E Clone Technique': Lets the user summon identical clones. The clones are frail and be destroyed with a simple attack, and contain no substance. *'Weapon Inventory' **10 Kunai x1 **10 Shuriken x2 Trivia Oboro is a cat lover, spending free time hanging around with them Oboro is an only child. Oboro dislikes Sweets He's a very awful swimmer Created by Pfaithful Quotes Relationships Category:Konoha Category:Male Category:Clan Category:Genin Category:Charecter